Juego de Corazones
by reneecarra
Summary: La profecía que vaticinaba la muerte de la Salvadora se cumple. Sin embargo no como todos esperaban.
1. Capítulo 1

**Antes de nada querría agradecer mucho a todos que os hayáis pasado por aquí a leer mis cosas. Bueno es mi primer fic publicado, no tengo el mejor estilo del mundo y sé que flojeo en muchas cosas. Por favor se agradecen las críticas constructivas. Y nada que es todo muy gay y maravilloso y que espero que lo disfrutéis.**

Regina no se podía creer aquello, tenía que ser a la fuerza una pesadilla. Pero el frío de la noche de Storybrooke le indicaba que no lo era. Había hablado con Emma y ella le había confesado sus temores. Le había jurado y perjurado que su visión no se cumpliría, sin embargo allí estaba ella como la Parca enfundada en una capa espada en mano. Llevaba un buen rato intentando resistirse a su clon malvado, había sido todo inútil. Había suplicado, había llorado hasta quedarse sin lágrimas y no poder ni respirar. Pero no la Reina Malvada no había cedido ni un ápice. _"Tienes que matar a Emma Swan"_. Aquella mano malvada se cernía sobre aquello de lo que dependía su voluntad absoluta su corazón, por más que lo intentara no conseguía desobedecerla. Sabía que alguna gente era capaz de resistir más o menos incluso aunque sostuvieran su corazón. Pero suponía que al ser su propia otra mitad la que lo sujetaba la influencia, era mayor. Más poderosa, irresistible.

" _Por favor, a Emma no, a Emma no"._ Hubiera podido soportar que la mandara matar a Gruñón, Archie, incluso a Blanca. Pero ni Emma ni Henry, eran su familia, mucho más que los otros Charmings. Con Emma había conseguido tanto, esa confianza, esa fe en ella, en su hijo, en esa extraña familia que habían formado a pesar de todo. Aquello destrozaría a Henry, como iba a apañárselas sin ninguna de sus madres. Regina sabía que aunque, su voluntad no le perteneciera, Henry nunca le perdonaría que matara a Emma. Le iba a perder, la iba a perder, su familia, el último reducto de su felicidad.

 _-¿Por qué me haces esto?-_ preguntó siendo consciente de que su gemela era capaz de saber todo que pensaba. _– ¿No es evidente? Lo hago por nosotras, por nuestra felicidad –_ respondió con un siniestro placer. _–Mi final feliz, no es sin mi familia, nada tiene sentido si no tengo a Henry a mi lado.-_ Notó una punzada de dolor. Estaba consiguiendo enfadarla. – _Tu final feliz no debe depender de nadie, Regina, ya sabes lo que ocurre cuando confías en los demás. Vas a hacerlo y punto.-_ Percibió como ella se retiraba de su conciencia. Salió de la mansión y condujo el coche hacia la calle principal. Casi ni veía los carriles entre las lágrimas. Esperó unos cuantos minutos y la vio aparecer entre la lluvia. Iba enfundada en una camiseta de tirantes negra y unos tejanos oscuros. Momentáneamente pensó en lo absurdo que resultaba que con el frío que hacía en Maine en aquella época del año estuviera en tirantes tan tranquilamente. Iba armada con la espada de su padre, la propia Reina Malvada le había enviado el desafío. Y la propia Regina le había dicho a Emma que no lo aceptara, a lo que prosiguió un ensayadísimo discurso sobre su labor como salvadora y superar sus propios miedos. Regina nunca aprobó aquello, pero entendió la posición de Emma. Ahora solo quería que su profecía no se cumpliese y que Emma acabase con ella. Así al menos Henry tendría a una de las dos, nunca podría odiar a Emma por haber confundido a Regina con la Reina Malvada. Más teniendo en cuenta que la propia Reina Malvada se había asegurado de enfundar a la alcaldesa en su vieja armadura y arreglarla tal y como lo hacía ella misma cuando aún quería colgar del árbol más alto del Bosque Encantado a la irritante Blancanieves.

Regina esperó a Emma, la Reina Malvada le había hasta prohibido seguir llorando. Emma se lanzó sobre ella, detuvo todos y cada uno de los golpes. Hasta le asestó a Emma una buena patada que la mandó de culo al suelo. Sin embargo la salvadora no esperaba menos, se repuso resistió las envestidas. En tan solo otras dos mortíferas estocadas, Regina consiguió desarmarla. Por dentro se moría, no quería hacerle daño, pero su conciencia no le pertenecía, era una marioneta en manos de su peor versión. La había aparcado hasta el lugar más recóndito de su ser donde solo podía contemplar como sus manos se esforzaban en acabar con la vida de una de las personas más importantes que tenía. La espada se desvaneció, vio la cara de pánico de Emma. – No dejaré que les hagas daño – Dijo con voz temblorosa la salvadora. Regina dentro de si misma gritó de dolor cuando la espada atravesó de parte a parte a la señorita Swan. Emma en un reflejo le agarró la mano. Una corriente eléctrica imperceptible sacudió a las dos. De pronto Regina notó como su cuerpo volvía a pertenecerla. Cayó de rodillas frente a una muy malherida Emma. Gimió de angustia – Emma no, por favor, te lo suplico, no me abandones.- Puso en juego toda su magia y luchó con cada fibra de su ser para sacar toda la energía necesaria para curarla. Poco a poco la herida empezó a sanar. Le acarició el pelo sin importarle las manos llenas de sangre y sin preguntarse siquiera como era posible que volviera a tener el control de su cuerpo. –Perdóname, por favor- Le dio gracias al cielo por no haberla perdido. Los Charming, Henry y Hook seguían a lo lejos sin saber muy bien lo que hacer, sin entender nada de lo que acababa de suceder. Regina se acercó aún más a Emma y la besó dulcemente en la frente. Había estado tan cerca de perderla, nunca había sufrido tanto la pérdida de un ser querido. Ni siquiera cuando Daniel o Robin murieron ante sus ojos.

Emma era diferente, era su complementaria, la otra madre de su niño. Su mitad, entonces comprendió muchas cosas. Entendió porque la Reina Malvada había querido eliminar a Emma antes que a Snow o incluso a Charming. Entendió porque incluso le importaba más que desapareciera del tablero de juego. Emma era su amor verdadero, lo había sido siempre. Entendió todo, su odio inicial, su amistad después y la familia tan perfecta que formaban junto a Henry. Comprendió que al tocarla una Emma malherida, había sido capaz de desterrar la conciencia de la Reina Malvada de su ser. Una voz áspera la saco de sus pensamientos –EHHHH, APÁRTATE DE ELLA- Era Garfio por supuesto. Ya habría tiempo para explicaciones, le gustara o no, ahora tenía que dejar a la Sheriff no sabía durante cuánto tiempo conseguiría mantener el dominio de su cuerpo, pero quería poner distancia de por medio e intentar recuperar su propio corazón. Le dedicó a una última caricia a una inconsciente, pero viva Emma y se esfumó.


	2. Capítulo 2

Garfio sacó del estupor a la familia Charming y todos a una se abalanzaron sobre Emma. El primero en llegar a ella fue el pirata. Sobre su vientre aún se percibía con total claridad la enorme mancha de sangre fresca. –EMMA, EMMA – chilló desesperado el capitán. -¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó temeroso David. –Creo que la ha curado, es decir esta calida, pero sigue inconsciente. – Se giró hacia la familia. -¿Ha sido, Regina? – inquirió Henry desde el fondo. –Esto no tiene ningún sentido, primero la apuñala y luego la salva. Este comportamiento no es propio de la Reina Malvada. Pero menos sentido tiene que Regina apuñale a Emma. – respondió Blanca pausadamente. -¿Sí? Pues parece que la señora alcaldesa ha demostrado una vez más que mala hierba nunca muere.- Exclamó Garfio con enfado. –No creerás de verdad, que Regina es responsable de esto Garfio. Ella forma parte de la familia, nunca haría daño a Emma voluntariamente. – Respondió David. –Mi madre nunca haría daño a Emma.-dijo Henry fusilando con la mirada al pirata. –En cualquier caso, poco importa, deberíamos llevar a Emma a casa para que descansara.- Todos asintieron. David se acercó a por el coche de policía y depositaron a la salvadora delicadamente en el asiento de atrás. –Abuela, no crees que mamá, se haya vuelto mala otra vez ¿verdad? – Blanca miró a su nieto. –No lo sé, Henry quizás la Reina Malvada ha logrado volver a fusionarse con Regina y eso la está afectando… o tal vez la controla de alguna forma.- Oprimió suavemente el brazo del chico. –No te preocupes Henry, Regina es fuerte, ha luchado mucho por ti y por esta familia. Estoy segura de que logrará salir de esta.-

Al otro lado de Storybrooke y pese al espíritu positivo de Blancanieves, Regina no lo llevaba tan bien. Se había refugiado en su cripta y la había sellado con todo tipo de conjuros. Ni siquiera se había planteado que no tenía agua ni comida y que más tarde o más temprano la Reina Malvada conseguiría volver a manejarla a su antojo. Seguía intentando procesar todo lo que había pasado. Emma estaba bien, pero por cuanto tiempo. ¿Podía seguir luchando eternamente con su otra mitad? La profecía se había cumplido, significaba aquello que Emma estaba a salvo. Gimió, hacía tiempo que se le habían acabado las lágrimas. Estaba hecha un ovillo entre un montón de ropas que había encontrado entre uno de sus arcones. Cualquiera que viera a la orgullosa Regina Mills acurrucada entre un montón de ropajes, como una niña pequeña. Se sentía sola y confundida. Si su teoría era cierta y estaba enamorada de Emma, ¿qué iban a hacer? Ella estaba con Garfio y no les debía ir mal porque acaban de mudarse. Ahora que Emma había escapado tranquilamente de la parca, podía ser feliz junto al pirata. Tener el final feliz que se merecía. Pero donde entraba ella en todo aquello, si era amor verdadero debería ser una vía de doble sentido. Y si no lo era ¿cómo había sido capaz de proteger a Emma de su parte malvada? Posiblemente su gemela malvada tenía todas las respuestas a sus preguntas, pero no quería enfrentarse a ella. Estaba emocionalmente devastada, no eran las mejores condiciones para sumirse en una batalla mental por proseguir con el control de sus actos.

Emma despertó en el piso de sus padres. Garfio se había quedado dormido mientras la velaba. La casa permanecía en silencio y parecía que poco a poco empezaban a despuntar las primeras luces del día. Se tocó el vientre y los flashes acudieron a su memoria, la espada, Regina bajo la capucha, la pequeña corriente eléctrica, Regina inclinada sobre ella y luego la paz y una energía dulce y sanadora recorriéndola. No entendía nada, la que ella en un principio pensaba que había sido la Reina Malvada había resultado ser Regina, que la había apuñalado y luego la había curado, no tenía el más mínimo sentido. Ni siquiera cuando trajo a Marian de entre los muertos había intentado matarla, despreciarla sí, incluso odiarla. Pero desde la tarta de manzana envenenada que casi le cuesta la vida a su hijo, nunca había intentado volver a matarla. Se habían convertido en amigas, más que eso familia. La única explicación lógica era que la Reina Malvada la estuviera controlando, pero si era así, había conseguido escapar de sus garras tras ver a Emma gravemente herida. Desde luego empezaba a entender por qué sus padres habían conseguido siempre escabullirse de su terrible enemiga, era un horror panificando asesinatos. Seguro que pensaba que su plan estaba hecho a prueba de fugas, pero desde luego no ha prueba de salvadoras y alcaldesas estiradas. Emma rió. Garfio se despertó de golpe y se encontró a una Emma perfectamente repuesta y que hasta sonreía. El pirata parpadeó ¿seguía soñando? –Bueno, espero que puedas explicarme algo, porque no entiendo nada. – el capitán se abalanzó contra ella y la besó con fiereza. –Pensaba que te había perdido- la salvadora le apartó con suavidad, ligeramente incómoda. – Pues parece que no, pero sigo queriendo saber por qué Regina me ha apuñalado y luego me ha salvado la vida.- alegó con una ceja levantada. –Así que fue ella, lo sabía, esa maldita bruja… - Emma le golpeó suavemente el pecho. –Eh, no hables así de mi salvadora, sino fuera por ella ahora mismo estaría criando malvas.- Garfio la miró estupefacto. – Emma te clavó medio brazo de hierro en el estómago, ¿esa es la actitud de una salvadora? – La joven rubia se cruzó de brazos. –Sí, para luego curarme ella misma, la profecía se ha cumplido, pero sigo viva y por mí eso es lo único que importa.- el pirata la miró perplejo. –Si tú lo dices. Deberíamos prepararte un buen desayuno, seguro que estás hambrienta.- La feliz pareja se dirigió a la cocina y empezaron a preparar un potente desayuno para toda la familia.

Henry apareció al final de la escalera, claramente amodorrado. –¡MAMÁAA!- Bajó apresuradamente todas las escaleras. –Ten cuidado chaval, vas a partirte la crisma y ya hemos tenido suficientes heridos en esta familia por una semana.- la joven abrazó a su pequeño, que ya era prácticamente era más alto que ella. –Me alegro mucho de que estés bien. – se separó ligeramente que ella. –Bueno chico, tu madre puede resistir a una profecía, una Reina Malvada y hasta un Lord Sith si se lo propone. – Le revolvió el pelo con una sonrisa. -¿Entonces, quién te atacó la Reina Malvada? Y si fue ella ¿cómo es que te salvó después?- Emma estaba esperando esquivar aquella conversación al menos hasta después del desayuno. –Bueno tú eres el experto en Cuentos de Hadas, esperaba que pudieras ayudarme a entender todo este asunto.- Henry la miró sorprendido. -¿No sabes quién te atacó?- Emma suspiró. – Lo cierto es que no, pensaba que era la Reina Malvada, pero ella nunca me hubiera salvado. Lo cual nos lleva a Regina.- el chico frunció el ceño. –Pero mamá nunca haría eso voluntariamente, no te odia, no tiene ninguna razón para hacerte daño.- Algo se rompió en mil pedazos contra el fregadero. – ¡DEJAD DE JUSTIFICAR A ESA BRUJA, COMO SI NUNCA ANTES HUBIERA INTENTADO MATAR A EMMA! – Henry y la salvadora se giraron estupefactos, Garfio parecía fuera de sí. –Killian, tranquilízate, eso fue hace mucho y te recuerdo que tú también intentaste matarme, pero me resultaría un poquito alucinante que de un día para otro me quisieras clavar dos palmos de acero en el cuerpo.- argumentó con los brazos en jarras. Blanca y David aparecieron asustados en la escalera. –Estáis todos bien, ¿qué son esos gritos? – Preguntó preocupada Blancanieves. –Mmm, nada mamá, solo que Killian está un poco nervioso esta mañana.- El pirata resopló. – Sabéis qué, se me han quitado las ganas de desayunar. Voy a dar un paseo. – Cogió su chaqueta de cuero de la silla y se marchó dando un portazo, sin dar opción ninguna a réplica.

Toda la familia Charming miró a Emma. -¿Quién quiere tortitas?-. Ella había tomado una determinación, en cuanto terminará de desayunar iría a buscar a Regina y sobre todo a buscar las respuestas que tanto necesitaba.


	3. Capítulo 3

Emma había registrado medio pueblo y aún no había encontrado a Regina. A la que si había encontrado era a la Reina Malvada quien por supuesto había tomado por asalto la mansión Mills. Era posible que Regina estuviera dentro, pero tenía la sensación de que ambas partes de Regina seguían separadas y en lugares distintos. Registró el último lugar que le quedaba por mirar, aunque no entendía muy bien como pensaba Regina resistir en la cripta familiar. En cuando puso una mano sobre la puerta, notó como la magia se Regina le impedía avanzar. Qué podía hacer, si gritaba dudaba de que la oyera. Pero por otro lado las otras opciones eran o intentar derribar su barrera mágica, cosa que sabía estaba muy lejos de su alcance; o bien cavar un túnel y llegar hasta el sótano. No quería poner a prueba su recién recuperada salud, así que comenzó a gritar a la sólida puerta. -¡REGINA! ¡REGINA!- Tras media docena de intentos, se le ocurrió que si empezaba a lanzar bolas de energía existía la posibilidad de que la alcaldesa se diera por aludida. Otra media docena de bolas más tarde, la protección fue derribada. -¿Regina? –Emma se pegó a la puerta. –Sé que estás ahí.- Al otro lado de la puerta Regina empezó a arrepentirse seriamente de haber curado del todo a Emma, quizás si la hubiera dejado ligeramente malherida, hubiera disfrutado de un par de días de paz. Pero no, la condenada Sheriff venía en busca de respuestas y no tenía dichas respuestas. Salvo que se considerara una respuesta "Bueno señorita Swan, lo crea o no, resulta que puede que esté enamorada de usted". Sonaba ridículo, se mirase por donde se mirase. –Vete Sheriff.- Gritó contra el portalón. –No pienso irme hasta que me expliques unas cuantas cosas.- Regina puso los ojos en blanco, por qué tenía que ser tan testaruda. –Puede esperar sentada Señorita Swan.- Emma miró divertida la puerta. –Vaya su señoría, nunca esperé que volvería a llamarme Swan, al menos después de salvarme la vida.- la morena se mordió el labio, daría lo que fuera por poder freírla con un rayo mágico, tenía que ser siempre tan irritante. –Emma por favor, vete, esto no es seguro, la Reina Malvada podría volver en cualquier momento y…- El silencio vibró entre ellas. –Regina, no entiendo nada, ayer me metiste dos palmos de espada entre pecho y espalda y hoy te preocupa mi seguridad.- La mujer de acero, luchó por tragarse las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. –Lo siento, no era yo, ella… tiene mi corazón. La única forma de protegeros es alejarme de vosotros. Por favor vete.- Definitivamente aquello suponía alguna respuesta a las preguntas de la joven rubia. Pero se suponía que si su malvada mitad había ordenado matarla, nada podía detener a Regina y ella había conseguido salvarla. Aunque bien pensado, si le estaba pidiendo que se fuera posiblemente se debía porque no sabía durante cuánto tiempo podría resistir a la influencia de su majestad. –Está bien Regina, pero no pienses que esto me vale como respuesta.- suspiró aliviada al otro lado de la puerta, parece que las preguntas de la sheriff podían esperar. La cuestión era ¿por cuánto tiempo?


	4. Capítulo 4

Hacía unas horas que la sentía, poco a poco se iba apoderando de su conciencia. _"Regina ven a la mansión"._ Se encogió en su improvisado nido _"Puedes esperar sentada, no pienso moverme de aquí"_. " _Regina, sabes que tarde o temprano acabarás sucumbiendo". "En ese caso, mejor tarde que pronto, BRUJA"._ Intentaba resistirse a su influjo con todas sus energías, pero la esencia maligna iba invadiendo lentamente cada centímetro de su ser. No sabía cuándo aguantaría así. Pensó en Henry, en su cabecita, en lo pequeñas que eran antes sus manitas, en el tono de su voz cuando la llamaba mamá. Notó como la reina malvada reculaba un poco. Llevaban horas así. Por otro lado su majestad se esforzaba por transmitirle recuerdos no tan placenteros. Ella matando a cientos de aldeanos, ella dándole la manzana envenenada a Snow, Robin muerto frente a ella, su madre aplastando el corazón de Daniel y por supuesto el recuerdo más reciente una Emma cubierta de sangre con la mitad de su espada clavada en el estómago. La Reina se regocijaba en sus recuerdos más dolorosos e intentaba envenenar su mente a través de ellos. Ella los combatía como mejor podía principalmente con unas dosis extremadamente altas de Henry y su salvadora. Aunque a veces también lo hacía con Robin, Snow, incluso con David, a veces hasta su padre. Momentos de cariño, de redención, de maternidad, de amor, cariño y familia. Se sorprendió a sí misma con la cantidad de recuerdos felices que poseía. La cantidad de besos, caricias, abrazos, conversaciones y redención que había recibido de sus seres queridos. Y luego estaba claro, estaban todos aquellos pensamientos que si bien no eran recuerdos, conseguían desterrar a la Reina Malvada con una fuerza brutal de su corazón. Emma. Sus labios, su sonrisa, aquellos preciosos ojos azules, su melena rubia. Se sentía turbada y avergonzada de aquellos pensamientos, pero eran su mejor defensa. Emma y ella, juntas, al fin. Besándose, amándose, contra todo pronóstico, sin piratas de por medio ni por supuesto reinas malvadas.

Cada segundo que pasaba estaba mucho más agotada, dormir en el suelo de su cripta entre corsés y vestidos no era la cama más confortable. Había estado llorando durante horas, lo que la había dejado emocionalmente exhausta. Eso por no hablar de que llevaba prácticamente 2 días sin comer, había encontrado un tarro con compota de manzana y un poco de agua, pero nada más. Quizás era mejor intentar enfrentarse cara a cara con la Reina Malvada que no esperar a que estuviera completamente indefensa.

Salió de la cripta y la lluvia le mojó la cara, agradeció el aire frío le ayudaba a despejar la mente. Pensó en materializarse hasta su mansión, pero no tenía energías. Poco a poco inició su lento camino. Cuando llego a la mansión encontró la puerta sin la llave echada. La estaba esperando en el salón con un vaso de sidra en la mano. –Deberías ir a ducharte, tienes una pinta horrible. Cuando estés lista baja a comer algo.- Regina obedeció en silencio. No sabía qué hacer, pero al menos podría recuperar fuerzas, matarse de hambre y cansancio, no salvaría a Emma. Se puso ropa limpia y bajo a la cocina se encontró una estupenda lasaña. Suponía que aunque la Reina Malvada no solía cocinar en su palacio había aprendido ciertas habilidades de Regina. –Come.- Le ordenó desde el otro lado de la mesa. Obedeció estaba muerta de hambre y la lasaña tenía una pinta deliciosa.

Su majestad se situó detrás suyo y la agarró por los hombros. –Así que no eres capaz de matar a esa estúpida salvadora, eres más patética de lo que pensaba.- Susurró. –No creo que el amor, sea algo de lo que mofarse, su majestad.- continuó con su plato sin alterarse lo más mínimo. –Oh, el amor, la energía de los débiles y los sentimentales.- Sonrió divertida. –Vaya y yo que pensaba que tú habías nacido el día que murió Daniel.- añadió con sarcasmo. La reina se inclinó aún más sobre ella, casi acariciando su oreja con los labios. –Oh mi dulce, dulce, Regina, yo ya existía mucho antes de eso. Era la hija del rencor y la rectitud de madre. Esa ausencia de libertad, no poder escapar. Eso me dio vida, no tu patético novio adolescente. – Guardó silencio, no tenía nada que añadir, le daba igual lo que la reina malvada dijera, suponía que en cierta parte era lógico se trataba de todo su rencor, maldad y peores recuerdos convertidos en carne y hueso. Sabía lo poderosos y horribles que eran aquellos recuerdos y sentimientos. Pedirle a la Reina Malvada que creyera en el amor, era pedir imposibles.

–Por supuesto, voy a matar a tu amorcito y cuando ella desaparezca y estés rota por el dolor, ya nadie podrá salvarte, ni siquiera Henry.- Regina se levantó de la silla furiosa y miró fijamente a la Reina. –No dejaré que le toques un solo pelo a Emma o a Henry.- una carcajada dura y fría emergió de su interior. – ¿Y cómo vas a impedirlo? No lo ves, yo ya he ganado. Gané cuando decidiste separarme de ti. Pensaste que podrías acabar conmigo, pero ahora soy más fuerte que nunca y me aseguraré de que tú no puedas arruinar mis planes.- Quería pensar que no tenía razón, que los héroes siempre encontraban una manera, había sido tan estúpida. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido librarse de la Reina Malvada? Uno no puede librarse de sus malos recuerdos y sentimientos como quien quita el polvo de una chimenea. La magia siempre conlleva un precio y el que iba a pagar era demasiado alto.


	5. Capítulo 5

Hook volvió al atardecer. Se encontró con Blanca y David. –Estaba buscando a Emma.- David le miró enarcando una ceja. –No está aquí, salió esta mañana y dijo que esta noche dormiría en vuestra casa. Henry se queda con nosotros.- Hook asintió en silencio. –Muchas gracias, hasta mañana entonces.- Se dio media vuelta y salió del apartamento. Blanca miró a David y le acarició con cariño la barbilla. – ¿Te pasa algo cielo?- David la abrazó. –Nunca me ha gustado ese pirata, no me parece que haga feliz a Emma.-

Emma había vuelto hacía unas horas a su casa. Se había dado una ducha, había picado algo y luego había cogido todos los libros que había podido encontrar sobre el bosque encantado del cuarto de Henry. Llevaba horas investigando, intentando buscar respuestas a sus preguntas. Se había hecho un par de chocolates y hacía una hora se había pasado a las cervezas. Garfio se la encontró así, rodeada de libros con el ceño fruncido. Emma ni siquiera salió de su ensimismamiento con el ruido de la puerta. Entró en el salón, nunca la había visto tan concentrada con el pelo rubio cayéndole por la espalda. –Hey.- dijo ligeramente incómodo, habían discutido hacía tan solo unas horas y no sabía de qué humor se encontraba Emma ni dónde había estado todo el día. –Hola.- correcta, sin asomo de enfado, pero tampoco de cariño. –Esto… ¿has cenado?- Emma siguió sin mirarle. –Mmm, n..nah.- el pirata enarcó una ceja enfadado, podría entender que siguiera enfadado con él. Pero, que le ignorara de esa forma tan salvaje. –Emma, te pasa algo conmigo.- la rubia se giró y le miró por primera vez desde que había llegado. –No, solo estoy ocupada, investigando.- Se cruzó de brazos. -¿Y se puede saber que investigas con tanto ahínco que ni te has dignado a saludarme?- Emma dejó caer el pesado libro que sostenía contra la mesa y le miró enfadada. Empezaba a irritarle profundamente la actitud de su novio. No podía entender que a veces había cosas más importantes que su relación, cosas más relevantes. Llevaba meses deprimida, agobiada, yendo a terapia. Pensando que iba a morir de forma inminente y sin vuelta atrás. Pero resultaba que estaba viva y coleando tranquila por primera vez en meses, sino fuera por la irritante presencia del capitán que parecía demasiado molesto con que por una vez su existencia no girara en torno a él. –Estoy investigando por qué no estoy muerta y por qué Regina pudo salvarme. Porque creo que no lo sabe ni ella.- La miró ofuscada. – ¿Aún sigues con eso?- Emma puso los ojos en blanco. –Si Killian, sigo con eso, puede que a ti te parezca irrelevante, pero yo llevo meses pensando que iba a morir y no lo estoy.- Ahora le tocó a él poner los ojos en blanco. –Eres la Salvadora, todos sabíamos que ibas a salvarte, valga la redundancia.- Se levantó de golpe de la mesa y dando un sonoro golpetazo. –Me alegro MUCHO, de que todos estuvierais al cien por cien convencidos de que todo iba a ir a las mil maravillas, pero no era mi caso. Llámame loca por querer buscar respuestas.- Hook intentó abrazarla, ella le apartó de un empujón. –NO, déjame, quiero estar sola. Eh… voy a dar un paseo.- Agarró su chupa de cuero y salió por la puerta antes de que Garfio pudiera decir ni pio.

Ya fuera de la casa respiró hondo. No entendía porque últimamente Garfio la sacaba de sus casillas. Llevaba meses agobiada, angustiada. Desde que había salvado a Regina de convertirse en el Oscuro, todo había sido dolor. Precisamente el capitán no la había ayudado, la había agobiado, le había echado en cara miles de cosas, luego había arrastrado a todos sus seres queridos al Inframundo para salvarle. Y al final había muerto Robin, volviendo a causarle más daño a Regina del que podía reparar. Por otro lado ¿aquello había sido justo? Killian casi 100 años, su paso por Nunca Jamás había alterado el tiempo, mientras que Robin era joven, no merecía morir y además había dejado huérfano a su hijo. Cuando ella le había necesitado, más que ser un apoyo, la había cargado de dudas. ¿Así era el amor verdadero? Una lucha eterna por devolver los sacrificios que habían hecho el uno por el otro. ¿Le quería realmente? O simplemente le aceptaba a su lado porque se había esforzado tanto por cambiar por ella, que no quererle hubiera resultado como abofetearle en la cara.

Pensó en Regina, ella también había cambiado por Henry incluso en menor medida por ella, para poder formar una familia juntas sin que su hijo sufriera. Pero Regina sobre todo había cambiado por ella misma, para poder quererse y vivir tranquila a gusto en paz consigo misma. No por Henry, por Robin, por Emma o por sus padres. Regina había cambiado por amor propio. Y ella la admiraba por ello, por eso le dolía tanto saber que la había hecho daño una y mil veces. Que no había confiado en ella, que había dudado, pese a todos sus esfuerzos. Sin embargo ella la había apoyado de forma incondicional desde hacía mucho tiempo. Por eso la molestaba tanto que Killian dudara de ella. Regina era su roca, su amiga, por eso le había confiado la daga por eso sabía que no le había hecho daño a propósito. Pero aún no sabía cómo había conseguido salvarla en el último minuto haciendo caso omiso de la profecía. Bueno, solo había una forma de averiguarlo.


	6. Capítulo 6

Aparcó el escarabajo al lado de la mansión. Aquello era una operación suicida, presentarse en el cuartel general de la Reina Malvada y exigirle explicaciones. "Swan tu plan es una maravilla de la estrategia militar, digna de Luke Skywalker" se dijo a sí misma. Se acercó al porche y antes de que siquiera pudiera llamar al timbre o golpear la puerta esta se abrió de par en par.

-¿Intentando colarse a hurtadillas en mi casa, señorita Swan?- Inquirió la Reina Malvada. –Bueno la última vez que lo comprobé esta casa era de Regina. Y a ella nunca le ha importado que venga a visitarla.- le sonrió ampliamente. Su majestad le dirigió una mirada de furia que hubiera hecho encoger a la mayoría de los enanitos. –Estoy segura de que Regina disfruta MUCHO de sus visitas, pero me temo que ahora esta casa es mía.- Emma enarcó una ceja y se encogió de hombros. –En ese caso, su majestad, ¿puede salir Regina a jugar? La echo mucho de menos.- hizo una reverencia tras el "su majestad" para rematar su chiste. La Reina Malvada cruzó el umbral de la puerta y la amenazó con el dedo. –Pero como osas, TÚ, sucia plebeya.- Emma rió. –Lamento haberla ofendido, pero estoy preocupada por MI amiga, así que…- Lanzó un chorro de energía con las manos y empujó a la Reina contra uno de los pilares, se precipitó al interior de la casa. -¡REGINA!- Subió las escaleras de tres en tres e irrumpió en el dormitorio de su amiga como un huracán. Encontró a Regina encogida en un rincón, llorando a lágrima viva, temblando como una hoja. Emma corrió a su lado, se arrodilló junto a ella y apoyó una mano en su hombro. Regina se volvió hacia ella con los ojos completamente arrasados. -¿Emma? – Emma la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y susurró a su oído. -¿Qué te ha hecho ese monstruo?- Regina la empujó. –Emma, no, no deberías estar aquí, quiere que te mate. Yo… no, no puedo, no quiero hacerte daño, por favor, vete.- la miró horrorizada. –No puedo dejarte sola Gina no en este estado, no sé qué te está haciendo, pero te va a acabar matando.- Regina volvió a empujarla para que se levantara su mente era un campo de batalla, por un lado luchaba como una leona por no seguir los mandatos de la Reina y reducir ahí mismo el corazón de Emma a polvo. Y por otro, resistía las ganas de refugiarse en su pecho y buscar sus labios. –Por favor, Emma… te lo suplico. Déjame.- la Sheriff vivía un debate interno, no quería dejar sola a su amiga, pero si era cierto que la Reina Malvada intentaba controlar a Regina para que este la matara y se negaba podía acabar matándola. Tomó una decisión. –Volveré para salvarte.- Se inclinó sobre ella, la abrazó y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. Corrió hacia la ventana y saltó. Se ayudó de su magia para aterrizar más o menos ilesa. En el suelo de la habitación una perpleja Regina se tocaba la mejilla donde Emma la había besado. Sin saberlo su salvadora le había dado un arma poderosa para resistir a su malvada mitad. Sonrió por primera vez en días. Todo saldría bien, Emma estaba de su parte.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Hasta aquí no os había puesto ninguna nota ni nada, porque todos estos capítulos han sido subidos a mi Twitter mediante Twitlonger. Si alguien me quiere seguir soy MeridaCabreada. A partir de este momento que suba o no capítulo dependerá o de las reviews o de las encuentas que hago por Twitter. Un saludo a todos y a leer.**

Corrió como una gacela por el jardín y no paró hasta llegar al coche. Aceleró su escarabajo haciendo chirriar las ruedas y rezando todo lo que sabía para que su archinémesis no la descubriese. Solo cuando hacía un buen rato que era consciente de que la Reina Malvada no la perseguía respiro tranquila. El plan había sido una mierda, pero la había servido para darse cuenta de que tenían que hacer algo y rápido. Regina estaba aguantando todo lo que podía, pero por el estado en el que se encontraba tanto ella como su cuarto, era obvio que sufría y mucho. Necesitaban una solución y la necesitaban ahora. No soportaba saber que su amiga estaba sufriendo tanto y sobre todo por su culpa. Al menos, ahora sabía que no le reprochaba nada y que nada había cambiado entre ellas.

Un momento había besado en la mejilla, metió un frenazo. Acababa de besar a Regina Mills, la comadre de su hijo, su amiga, pero que narices. Regina y ella habían sido muy buenas amigas, muy cercanas, sin embargo en el plano físico su relación era muy fría. Nunca se abrazaban salvo que Henry estuviera de por medio y desde luego nunca la había besado. A Regina no parecía haberle molestado ni muchísimo menos, pero qué significaba aquello. Era una mujer muy atractiva incluso con pinta de no haber dormido en 4 días y echa un guiñapo. De hecho era una de las primeras cosas que había pensado de ella, lo atractiva y seria que parecía. Emma había estado con mujeres en el pasado, cosas puntuales, rollos de una noche. Nunca había sido muy de relaciones y nunca se había planteado iniciar una con una mujer. De hecho pensándolo fríamente la relación más profunda que había tenido con alguna mujer había sido con Regina. Realmente era la única amiga que había tenido en su vida, era parte de su familia y muchas cosas. Cuando Henry empezó a tratarlas a ambas de mamá, Emma había hecho la broma interna de "Jijiji una familia de lesbianas". Pero nunca lo había pensado en serio. Por alguna razón desde que le había salvado la vida, parecía que ese vínculo que las unía se había hecho más fuerte. Llegó a casa de sus padres, pensaba pedirles asilo por una temporada no le apetecía tener que enfrentarse a Killian y darle más explicaciones porque tampoco sabía que explicación darle.

Entró en casa de sus padres y se encontró a un muy concentrado Henry con uno de los volúmenes de sus cuentos. –Ey qué pasa chaval, ¿están tus abuelos por aquí?- Henry sonrió a su madre. –Negativo, han ido a Grannys a por algo de cenar, les daba pereza cocinar, me han dejado aquí con Neal, pero está dormido.- Emma se inclinó sobre la cuna de su hermanito que dormía profundamente. –Estupendo y ¿tú qué? ¿Has encontrado algo de utilidad?- le hizo un hueco en el sofá. –Nada de momento, hasta que no sepamos de seguro dónde esconde la Reina Malvada el corazón de mamá, no podemos hacer gran cosa. Supongo que habría que buscar una forma de dejar fuera de juego a la reina, para buscar el corazón tranquilamente. Pero la que sabría cómo dejarla fuera de juego es Regina y no podemos pedir ayuda a Gold, porque ya pactó con su majestad.- Emma le miró con gesto preocupado. –Pero no te preocupes mamá, seguro que se nos ocurre algo.- le abrazó.- Henry, yo… he visto a tu madre y no está muy bien. No podemos permitir que siga mucho tiempo más bajo el dominio de la Reina, no creo que fuera capaz de aguantarlo.- Henry se quedó pensativo. -Bueno, tú tienes magia y has probado de sobra que si tienes alguien que te indique sabes manejarla sin problemas.- Emma le miró sin comprender. –Está claro no, mamá lo que te falta es la teoría, pero hay alguien en este pueblo que sabe muchas más cosas que nadie y que nos ayudaría encantada. Bella.- Emma le abrazó emocionada. –Tienes razón, ella puede ayudarnos seguro que conoce algún libro con hechizos o algo así, incluso puede entrar y salir de la tienda de Gold a su antojo. Eres brillante cariño.- Le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Henry se ruborizó. –Tampoco es para tanto.- Emma se puso como loca y empezó a dar saltitos por la habitación iban a salvar a Regina, la iban a proteger de la horrible Reina Malvada.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Bueno aquí tenéis el primer capítulo que subo oficialmente y de forma original a esta plataforma.**

-¿Queréis qué?- Bella se acarició la tripa con gesto protector. –Noquear a la Reina Malvada, solo durante un tiempo, lo suficiente como para buscar su corazón y hablar con Regina.- Emma miró ansiosa a Bella, la joven morena nunca había visto a la salvadora en semejante estado de nerviosismo. No sabía si eran las hormonas, pero algo raro le pasaba a Emma. Quizás era la forma en la que había pronunciado el nombre de Regina con más calidez de la necesaria, Belle sacudió la cabeza definitivamente deliraba a causa del embarazo. –Bueno con una poción de sueño bastaría, el problema es como suministrársela. – Henry sonrió. –Por eso no hay problema, dejadlo de mi cuenta.- Emma le miró alarmada, si le pasaba algo a Henry estaba convencida de que Regina iba a recordar muy fácilmente cómo se era toda una reina malvada. –De eso ni hablar chico, si te pasa algo tu madre me mata.- El preadolescente la miró enfadada, estaba harto de que lo trataran como un niño. –Mamá la Reina malvada no va a hacerme daño, para ella también soy su hijo, puede que sea la parte más horrible y despiadada de Regina, pero incluso en sus peores y más oscuros momentos ella me quiso.- Emma tuvo que admitir que tenía razón, pero no dejaba de preocuparse por su hijo. –De acuerdo, tú te encargas de dormirla, pero en cuanto esté dormida, te largas pitando y me encargo yo de buscar el corazón.- Henry le hizo una señal de todo correcto y Emma sonrió a su hijo. –Bueno Belle, entonces ¿por dónde empezamos?-

Tardaron un día largo en preparar la poción había que dejarla macerar y mezclar los ingredientes perfectamente. Cada segundo era una tortura para Emma que sabía lo muchísimo que sufría Regina. Quizás incluso si hubiera prestado más atención a su corazón que al líquido espeso que bullía en la olla, hubiera sido capaz de notar la conexión que se había creado entre ella y Regina los últimos días. Hubiera sido capaz de oír sus suplicas, su dolor y las doscientas palabras de amor que le dedicaba con el objetivo de no derrumbarse. Hubiera sido capaz de sentir lo que Regina sentía cada vez que recordaba el beso que había dejado fugazmente en su mejilla. También si hubiera escuchado su propio corazón hubiera descubierto el amor intachable que había desarrollado por Regina a lo largo de los años, de una forma tan sutil, perfecta y pura que no había sabido ni como percibirlo. Es cierto Regina y Emma apenas se habían tocado, pero habían aprendido a leer los deseos, miedos y necesidades en los ojos de la otra. Se habían hecho daño, se habían reconstruido, se habían apoyado la una a la otra y se habían salvado en innumerables ocasiones. Todo aquello había quedado escondido cuando Robin y Killian aparecieron respectivamente, pero siempre había estado ahí. Desde la primera vez que se vieron, esa fiereza, esa pasión, esa preocupación, ese amor incondicional. Siempre había estado ahí.

Cuando la poción estuvo lista, se ocuparon de camuflarla en una botella de la mejor sidra que había en todo Storybrooke. Henry ya tenía más que claro cómo iba a enfrentarse a la Reina Malvada. Emma le llevo hasta una manzana antes de la mansión. Abrazó a su hijo. –Estaré aquí en cuanto la dragona este dormida me llamas al móvil y vienes directo hasta aquí, ¿me has entendido?- Henry se separó ligeramente de su madre. –Sí, mamá, no te preocupes estaré bien, estuve años viviendo bajo el mismo techo que ella.- Emma le miró con el ceño fruncido, sí era cierto, pero en todo momento seguía existiendo esa pequeña porción de la humana y amorosa Regina y no solo pura maldad. Henry salió del coche y respiró hondo, allá iba.

Llamó al timbre. La Reina Malvada no esperaba visita, desde luego no de las que llamaban al timbre. Llevaba días en casa torturando mentalmente a Regina, pensando en la mejor forma de derribar sus defensas y su siguiente paso. Se dirigió a la entrada y abrió la puerta de golpe. Se encontró a un alto y sorprendido Henry, enarcó una ceja. -¿Qué quieres? – Henry reunió el valor que le hacía falta. –Hablar.- la Reina rió. –Regina no tiene permitida las visitas.- Henry se rio ante una sorprendida majestad. -No quiero hablar con ella, quiero hablar contigo.- Ella le miró sorprendida, qué tramaba aquel muchacho, por qué motivo quería hablar con ella. -¿Qué es lo que pretender?- el chico se encogió de hombros. –Nada, como bien dijiste el otro día, tú también eres mi madre, solo esperaba hablar contigo.- Pensó en rechazar su petición, pero siempre había sido una mujer curiosa, por qué Henry querría hablar con la peor versión de su madre. Es cierto aquel crío era un Charming irritante a más no poder, ella no le había perdonado que huyera en busca de Emma porque bajo su criterio era una mala madre. Pero todo lo que le dijo aquel día era verdad ella se había ocupado de él desde que era muy pequeño. Es cierto que su amor no era la cálida manta del lado bueno de Regina, era doloroso, tóxico, más bien un sentido de propiedad y pertenencia, que uno de cariño. Pero era amor. Le hizo un gesto para que pasara al interior. Se sentaron en el salón, cada uno en una esquina del sofá. –Voy a por vasos, te traeré un zumo.- Henry se sintió encogido por la presencia de su majestad, le recordaba a los días cuando se esforzaba por huir de Regina, cuando quería convencer a todo el pueblo de que era la mala del cuento.

La Reina le tendió un vaso de zumo al chico y cogió la botella de sidra. Una de sus preferidas, cara y deliciosa. –Bueno ¿de qué querías hablar?- Henry tomó aire, había estado pensando mucho que preguntarle a la otra mitad de su madre. -¿Por qué decidiste adoptarme? En aquellos momentos tú eras la que controlaba a Regina, ¿por qué una Reina Malvada quería un hijo?- La reina le miró con una ceja levantada. –Me sentía sola, mi vida era tediosa, siempre lo mismo, siempre la misma historia, TODOS LOS DÍAS, siempre me gustaron los niños. Quise criar a un jovencito a la imagen y semejanza de su madre, aunque supongo que fracasé como todo lo demás.- Henry comprendió lo duro que había sido para aquella mujer perderle darle cuenta de que su niño perfecto no era como ella esperaba sino justo lo contrario. -¿Por eso eras tan mala y tan posesiva, porque no querías perderme?- Ella rió, una risa amarga casi rota. Eso era la Reina Malvada un jarrón hecho añicos. –Las reinas malvadas no sabemos amar, amamos, pero el veneno de nuestros corazones empaña todo lo que tocamos.- Henry se acercó un poco más a ella, la reina se sorprendió, que intentaba aquel muchacho. –Pero Regina consiguió quererme sin envenenarme, aprendió a compartirme con Emma.- Se tensó al escuchar su nombre. -¿La odias no es así?- Se levantó furibunda del sofá. -¿¡CÓMO PODRÍA NO ODIARLA!? ELLA LO HA ESTROPEADO TODO, TE HA LLEVADO CON ELLA, SE HA LLEVADO A REGINA. POR DIOS SI HASTA ME ARRANCÓ DE SU ALMA SOLO PARA QUE ELLA SE SINTIERA ORGULLOSA.- El muchacho levantó las manos en son de paz. –Ella nunca le pidió eso a Regina, ni me ha arrebatado de su lado, simplemente me han compartido.-

La Reina bebió toda la copa de un trago, intentando mantener ocupadas sus manos y no incendiar media casa. Entonces Henry comprendió muchas cosas, comprendió por qué Regina no había podido acabar con su mala mitad y comprendió a la Reina Malvada. Las personas eran como los imanes positivas y negativas, buenas y malas. Por eso cuando Regina había separado a su mitad malvada de ella misma, había creado otra versión de ella, una versión donde imperaba la maldad, pero no donde no todo era maldad. Por eso Regina había sido capaz de intentar aplastar su corazón, por eso la Reina Malvada era capaz de sentarse a hablar con él. Eran una moneda con dos caras y la una no podía existir sin la otra. Antes de que pudiera volver a decir nada. La Reina se desplomó en el suelo, la potente poción de Bella había hecho su efecto. Saco rápido el móvil, ya resolverían que hacer con la Reina Malvada más adelante ahora lo importante era salvar a Regina.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Muchísimas gracias a las 2 bellísimas personas que han dejado reviews y a todos los demás que me seguís leyendo en silencio. Las reviews me ayudan y mucho a esforzarme por seguir escribiendo así que siempre son más que bienvenidas.**

Emma entró en la casa como un huracán. Prácticamente echó abajo la puerta del dormitorio. Se encontró a Regina en un rincón musitando, completamente ida. Tenía el cuello lleno de arañazos y las manos cubiertas de heridas, incluso consiguió ver un mechón que otro de pelo en el suelo. Ahora solo se balanceaba con los ojos cerrados. Se arrodilló a su lado al borde de las lágrimas. –Regina, cariño soy yo, Emma.- la morena se encogió más sobre sí misma. –Muerta, rota, no…- pronunciaba palabras inconexas. La Sheriff se había asegurado con Bella de que la poción no solo dejara dormida a la Reina sino también que le impidiera hacer magia. Pero sospechaba que había conseguido resucitar los peores temores de Regina y estos la perseguían, incluso sin su majestad moviendo los hilos. Emma la abrazó y susurró a su oído. –Regina, has iniciado un camino donde no puedo seguirte. Quiero salvarte, pero necesito que me ayudes, vuelve conmigo.- la alcaldesa se abrazó a ella, respiró su olor. Sabía que no era real, pero olía tan bien. El abrazo calmaba su alma, pero sabía que dentro de poco se convertiría en pesadilla. Siempre lo hacía, ella se ocupaba de que así lo fuera. –Contigo…- musitó. –Sí cariño, conmigo. Vuelve conmigo por favor, estoy aquí, ella no puede hacerte daño ahora. Por favor, vuelve.- Poco a poco Regina fue como despertando del trance. Tomó aire tranquila, por primera vez en días. El intrusismo mental había acabado. Estaba sola en su cabeza, lloró aliviada. Emma se separó ligeramente de ella y la tomó por la barbilla. -¿Regina?- parpadeó como si viera la luz del sol, por primera vez en días. Emma su sol, su melena rubia, brillando como con luz propia. -¡EMMA!- Se fundió en sus brazos. La salvadora la apretó contra sí, dios mío no podía creerse que siguiera viva y cuerda. Su amiga, su familia, su todo. Regina se apartó de ella. -¿La Reina está…?- Emma sonrió –No, está viva, la hemos sedado.- la alcaldesa la miró desconcertada. -¿Cómo?- la rubia sonrió ampliamente. –Parece ser que nuestro hijo es un genio y capaz de conquistar hasta a la más temible de las reinas malvadas.- Regina bebió su sentido del humor y su sonrisa como lo haría un viajero en mitad del desierto. Las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos, cómo podría vivir sin ella. No podía permitir que la Reina le hiciera daño. La joven miró preocupada a morena. –Ey, ey Gina, ¿qué pasa? No llores por favor.- Le quitó con suavidad las lágrimas de las mejillas. –Estoy aquí, todo va a ir bien.- la alcaldesa la miro con los ojos empañados. –Nada, va a salir bien. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte, Emma. Acabará matándote.- la Sheriff le agarró la barbilla y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos. –Pero quizás juntas lo somos, no voy a dejarte sola en esto. Voy a salvarte. Al fin y al cabo es lo que las salvadoras hacen. Solo tenemos que encontrar tu corazón.- Regina asintió, sentía el impulso terrible de acercarse a Emma y besarla. Pero no podía hacerlo, ella estaba con Killian y hasta donde ella sabía para ella no era más que una amiga.

Dentro de la cabeza de Emma todo era muy confuso, se moría por besar a Regina, por demostrarle lo mucho que la importaba. Miró sus carnosos labios, con todo el deseo del mundo ardiendo en su mirada. Se acercó un centímetro más. El corazón de Regina latía desbocado. Miró aquellos profundos y preciosos ojos azules que la miraban directamente a los labios. ¿Y si, no solo era una amiga? Se acercó otro centímetro más. Sus narices chocaban. Regina humedeció sus labios, de repente sintió vergüenza, estaba toda llorosa y hecha un desastre. A Emma le daba todo igual, rompió la pequeña distancia que las separaba, acarició suavemente el labio de Regina con el suyo. Giró su mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Regina sedienta abrió su boca. La beso más profundamente, más violentamente. Le echó las manos al cuello y dejó que sus malheridos dedos se perdieran en la melena rubia. Emma por su parte la abrazó al mismo tiempo que la besaba queriendo sentirla lo más cerca posible. La pasión amenazaba con hundirlas bajo su peso. Emma se esforzó por recordar que no estaba allí para enrollarse con Regina y que la poción tenía un tiempo limitado. Ya habría tiempo para caricias. Consiguió a duras penas separarse de ella. Dejó su frente apoyada en la de Regina, disfrutando aún del sabor de sus labios.

–Esto… mmm tenemos que encontrar tu corazón.- La morena carraspeó -Sí claro.- Súbitamente la calma se había apoderado de ella, el beso de Emma era lo que necesitaba su torturada alma para poder recomponerse. Se levantaron del suelo sin soltarse las manos. La Sheriff entrelazó sus dedos con los de su amor y le dio un último beso antes de salir del cuarto. –Vamos a buscar lo que te pertenece.-


	10. Capítulo 10

**Antes que nada muchísimas gracias a todas/os/es por el apoyo. He decidido seguir el consejo de Shaliahlam y dividir más por párrafos. Perdonad pero estoy acostumbrada a escribir en plan testamento y no me doy cuenta. También pido disculpas por la introducción de los diálogos no es mi fuerte lo reconozco, pero procuro mejorar. Una vez más muy agradecida por las reviews seguid comentando, me encanta leerlo. También tengo curiosidad porque me contéis que créeis que va a pasar en los próximos capítulos. Dicho esto un abrazo fuerte a todo el mundo y a leer.**

Empezaron a registrar toda la casa. La mansión tenía varios dormitorios y la Reina Malvada había elegido uno de ellos como cuartel general. Aunque la mayoría del tiempo lo pasaba en el salón. Sin embargo y tras una larga búsqueda. Regina detectó en el salón una tabla de madera que emitía una reacción extraña. Tras explicarle a Emma lo que tenía que hacer, encontraron un cofre en su interior.

–Está ahí dentro.- la Sheriff trató de abrir el cofre, pero no había forma.

–A ver, déjame verlo.- la morena estuvo un rato observando la caja de madera, mientras Emma comprobaba que la Reina Malvada seguía perfectamente dormida.

–Maldita zorra, es condenadamente lista.- la rubia se acercó a ella, para ver a lo que se refería. –Ha cerrado el cofre con magia negra, ni tú, ni yo podemos abrirlo. Solo ella o bueno Rumpel, pero dudo que vaya a hacernos el favor.- Emma se dejó caer de culo en el sofá.

– ¿En serio? ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?- Regina negó con la cabeza.

–Desde luego no para recuperar mi corazón, habrá que buscar otra forma de derrotarla, pero jugará sucio y por el momento ha demostrado ser inmortal, salvo que estés dispuesta matarme.-

Emma la miró agobiada, es cierto le había hecho una promesa, pero solo si sus familias corrían peligro. No estaba dispuesta a matar a Regina, ni en broma. Tenía ganas de liarse a puntapiés con la Reina Malvada. Regina se sentó a su lado y le agarró la mano.

–Tranquila seguro que se nos ocurre algo.- Emma la abrazó con fuerza, no quería volver a dejarla en aquella casa. No tenía claro cuando había empezado a sentir cosas por Regina, pero ahora sabía que la quería. Aquello era tan confuso, si al menos tuvieran tiempo para hablar, para tomárselo con calma. Odiaba con toda su alma ser la salvadora, todo el día un problema tras otro.

–Estoy tan cansada.- la rubia se dejó caer sobre el hombro de la alcaldesa.

–Nunca debí haberme separado de ella.-

Aquello llevaba persiguiendo a Regina desde el principio, si no se hubiera separado de su peor mitad. Ahora mismo no estarían en aquella situación. Aunque se preguntaba si entonces se hubiera dado cuenta de lo enamorada que estaba de la Sheriff. No podía evitar preguntarse dónde estaba el maldito pirata y que demonios significaba todo aquello.

Un gemido las saco de sus ensoñaciones. La Reina Malvada se despertaba de su letargo. Emma estaba dispuesta a enfrentarla. La peor versión de Regina consiguió ponerse en pie, mientras se preguntaba a qué se debía ese horrible dolor de cabeza. Cuando consiguió reponerse en encontró frente a ella a una muy cabreada Sheriff, con una muy asustada Regina a su espalda.

-¡TÚUUU!- Alzó el dedo acusadoramente.

–Tú has vuelto a Henry contra mí.- Emma rió.

–Sabe Majestad usted ha sido quien ha vuelto a todo el mundo en su contra, por su propio pie.-

La Reina Malvada alzó la mano y convocó el pequeño cofre de madera, lo abrió sin ningún esfuerzo. Dentro se encontraba un corazón rojo y brillante, lleno de energía. Lo cogió con sumo cuidado y entonces lo estrujó. Regina sintió como si mil puñales se le clavaran en el pecho, cayó de rodillas al suelo, sin poder respirar.

-¡REGINA!- se lanzó a por ella. Era un dolor espantoso, se retorcía en la alfombra. Emma trataba de sujetarla, pero prácticamente convulsionaba entre sus brazos.

–Por favor, para.- La reina rió disfrutando de su macabro juego.

\- Lo ve, señorita Swan rompe todo lo que toca, incluso aquello a lo que quiere.- la Sheriff la fusiló con la mirada.

–Por favor.- La reina relajó su mano. Regina boqueó, por fin podía respirar, se abrazó como pudo a Emma.

–Ahora, Sheriff, largo de esta casa y ni se le ocurra volver o apretaré hasta que no quede nada más que ceniza.- Antes de marcharse, le dio un último beso a Regina en la frente.

–Volveré por ti.- Hizo una burda reverencia.

–Majestad-.

Cuando se oyó el portazo. La reina se dirigió a su otro yo.

–Ves Regina, no eres más que una patética damisela en apuros, a la que una Sheriff de medio pelo tiene que salvarla.- ella la miró desafiante.

–Y tú no eres más que una Reina Malvada, sin capacidad para amar.- la reina rió.

–Oh, ya lo veremos.-


	11. Capítulo 11

**Hola a todos, muchas gracias por las reviews, me alegro de que veáis una mejora. Espero seguir haciéndolo. Os aviso que he terminado el fic y tendrá 16 capítulo. Osea que os quedan 5, seguiré subiéndolos en función de la reviews y las encuestas de Twitter. Por supuesto si se me ocurre alguna otra idea sobre Swanqueen o otro ship, universo, etc. Que me guste empezaré a escribir. Dicho todo esto, a leer. Por favor seguir con las reviews y comentarios.**

La Reina Malvada la había hecho sentarse en el sofá y había ido hasta la cocina. Regina no tenía claro que planeaba, pero no sabía que otra cosa hacer. No podía huir, no podía resistirse, no podía hacer nada. Por eso la sorprendió tanto cuando la Reina Malvada le tendió un vaso de sidra. La morena lo olisqueó estaría envenenada. Su malévola mitad puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un trago.

–Tranquila, no planeo matarte, de momento.- Regina dio un sorbito.

–Si lo hicieras morirías tú también. La amenaza que has hecho a Emma es un farol, no puedes matarme.- la Reina rió.

–Tienes razón, pero aun así ha servido para que se marche.- Se acercó más a ella. Le acarició la mejilla con sus largos dedos. Regina quería apartarse, pero sabía que no conduciría a nada. Se quedó muy sorprendida cuando empezó a curarla.

-¿Qué haces?- la miró con un deje irónico en los labios.

–No puedo dejar que arruines mi reputación y mi belleza con tus ataques de histeria, querida.- la otra quedó en silencio. No entendía nada, después de días torturándola, llevándola al filo de la locura. Ahora la curaba y le ofrecía sidra.

–No entiendo nada.- su majestad resopló, nunca se había considerado a si misma estúpida.

" _Puede que sea contagiosa, tanto andar con la maldita Sheriff y la pobre se ha quedado tonta"._ Habló muy lentamente como si Regina tuviera algún tipo de problema de comprensión.

–Regina, no tiene sentido que sigamos peleándonos. Al menos no de esta forma. Tú te consumes y a mí me agotas. Y si acabas por morir, moriré contigo. Así que tengo que cambiar de estrategia.- su otra mitad la miró desconcertada.

-¿Vas a dejar de torturarme?- La Reina Malvada volvió a sonreír y bebió sin responder.

–Me he dado cuenta de que le has cogido mucho cariño a la señorita Swan.- la alcaldesa se apartó de ella.

-¿Qué diantres piensas hacerle a Emma?- la peor mitad estaba realmente disfrutando aquello. –Nada, querida. Bueno nada, que no vaya a disfrutar claro.- Regina la miró desconcertada.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Ella se levantó, rodeó el sofá y depositó con una sensual caricia sus manos en los hombros de la alcaldesa, se acercó a su oído y susurró:

–Nunca te has preguntado, Regina, ¿qué le gusta a Emma Swan de ti?-


	12. Capítulo 12

Emma corría todo lo rápido que podía a través del cementerio. Había recibido un mensaje muy extraño de Regina "Reúnete conmigo en el cementerio es urgente". Quizás si Emma hubiera sido una persona más reflexiva, podría haber pensado que se trataba de una trampa. Pero la señorita Swan nunca se había caracterizado por su lado reflexivo sino más bien el impulsivo.

Llegó hasta la cripta de la familia Mills y encontró la puerta entre abierta. Descendió a toda velocidad las pequeñas escaleras que conducían al sótano. Allí se encontró a una asustadísima Regina con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas. Corrió a abrazarla.

–Gina, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Te ha hecho daño?- se separó ligeramente.

–No… solo bueno he conseguido escaparme y necesitaba verte. Yo… no puedo más.- Emma la apretó contra sí y le acarició el pelo.

–Shh… ya paso vale, te juro que estamos intentando por todos los medios buscar una solución.- la morena paladeó el abrazo. Miró a la Sheriff y se abalanzó sobre sus labios.

Emma quedó ligeramente sorprendida por la pasión encendida de Regina, pero obviamente no iba a quejarse al respecto. Desde que abandonó la mansión su cabeza había estado dividida entre la cantidad de información que leía junto con Belle y Henry para tratar de buscar una solución. Y Regina, sus besos, sus labios, sus abrazos, su pelo, su olor. Toda ella, en bucle en su cabeza. Tenerla por fin entre sus brazos besándola con la pasión de cinco soles era todo lo que podía pedir. Dejó a un lado sus preocupaciones, el miedo a perderla y se entregó a ella.

La empujó contra una de las paredes de la cripta. Regina le agarraba el pelo como si quisiera arrancárselo. Emma buscaba desesperadamente la cremallera de su vestido. Regina se apartó para desabotonarle la camisa, intentando contenerse para no arrancársela de un plumazo. Finalmente la rubia se hizo con el dichoso cierre del vestido. Al ver a Regina casi desnuda por poco le da un infarto. Era tan preciosa sus pechos encerrados en un estupendo sujetador de encaje, su vientre plano, sus caderas perfectas. Se lanzó a morder aquellos pechos que exigían liberación, prácticamente le arranco el sujetador.

Regina consiguió por fin quitarle la maldita camisa. Se relamió los labios impaciente. Quizás si Emma hubiera sido un poco más perspicaz, se habría percatado de que esa sensualidad desmedida no era propia de Regina. Quizás si hubiera mirado el fondo de sus ojos, hubiera visto un pequeño destello malévolo. La Reina rio internamente, Emma estaba tan cegada por Regina que simplemente vestirse con sus ropas había bastado para que la Salvadora cayera a sus pies. Por supuesto ella no dejaba nada al azar y su espejo mágico estaba funcionando de cámara de vigilancia, por supuesto una desolada Regina estaba viendo como su peor mitad seducía a su amor verdadero, sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo.

Por supuesto mientras Emma trataba de batir el record mundial desnudando a otra mujer, no se percataba de todo aquello. La rubia era toda pasión y fuego no pasaron muchos minutos hasta que no quedaba ni un solo centímetro de la piel de la morena sin tocar, mordisquear o besar. Su majestad tenía que reconocer que aunque no soportara a la maldita Sheriff pero cuando se trataba de dar placer sabía lo que se hacía.

Aunque jamás lo admitiría ante su mejor mitad, desde luego Emma suponía una mejora frente al insulso de Graham, el cabeza ladrillo de Daniel e incluso ante las dotes amatorias de Robin; contra el cual no podía elevar ningún comentario negativo con respecto a su atractivo, pero sí con su habilidad respecto al sexo oral.

Así que se entregó a Emma como un niño hambriento a un puesto de chuches. La rubia sació años de tensión acumulada, llevaba días pensando cuanto tiempo hacía que veía a Regina de aquella forma y se había dado cuenta que posiblemente desde el principio. Sus discusiones, sus peleas eternas, su posterior confianza, su amistad, haberle fallado a Regina una y mil veces y haberla apoyado y cuidado otras tantas.

Regina y ella eran historia mucho antes que Graham, Garfio o Robin. Nunca había pensado fríamente en ello, pero si hacía memoria siempre había existido esa sensación. Siempre había buscado a Regina al entrar en Grannys, siempre había apostado por ella y por la familia que formaban con Henry. Siempre había admirado su atractivo, su elegancia y hasta que siempre llevara el pelo tan absolutamente perfecto. Cuando había tenido que abandonarla al borde de la ciudad se había sentido a morir, aunque en aquel momento lo había achacado a sus padres.

Precisamente por todo aquello Emma no fue consciente de que aquella no era Regina, al menos no la parte de ella que se suponía que le debía gustar. La Sheriff no dejó nada en su interior descargó toda la frustración, todos los años de silencio, de represión a base de besos y caricias.

Su majestad siempre había disfrutado del sexo y aunque en su fuero interno nunca lo admitiría, ella al igual que la parte blanca de Regina también se había enamorado de Emma. De su forma de sacarla de sus casillas, de su irritante presencia, de esa maldita manía de ser más Charming que su santo padre. Así que mordió con rabia y pasión, en un intento burdo de recuperar el control de su propia alma. La Reina no quería amar, sabía que suponía demasiado dolor. Por eso había querido eliminar a Emma desde el minuto uno. Sin embargo y aunque Regina no lo supiera ni ella misma lo admitiera, al haber visto a la Salvadora muerta a través de los ojos de la alcaldesa. Había dejado que Regina la salvara. El contacto de su mano le había recordado lo absolutamente oscuro y cruel que sería el mundo sin ella y su encantadora sonrisa.

Cuando se desplomó sobre su pecho desnudo, la Reina recordó esa increíble sensación de sentirse amada. Y cuando se quedó acurrucada contra su pecho, no era una Reina Malvada buscando hacer daño a su mejor mitad. Tan solo era una mujer profundamente enamorada, más de lo que sería nunca capaz de admitir. Cuando acarició el rostro de la rubia, toda la maldad había desaparecido de su mirada y ni Blancanieves hubiera sido capaz de reconocer a la Reina Malvada. La beso como hacía años que no besaba a nadie, con dulzura, recreándose en aquellos labios finos.

Sin embargo, había demasiado dolor en el corazón de la Reina y tras el beso y recuperar la "cordura" tras su intensa batalla con la señorita Swan. Recordó sus motivos, desterró cualquier rastro de amor de su corazón y la maldad volvió al lugar que le correspondía. Emma, por supuesto, permaneció ajena a todo aquello.

-¿Lo ha disfrutado señorita Swan?- la rubia medio aturdida, enarcó una ceja. ¿Acababa de llamarla señorita Swan? Hacía mucho tiempo que Regina no la llamaba así. Miró la cabeza morena que descansaba sobre su pecho y vio su sonrisa y no le gusto nada. La boca se curvaba en un gesto irónico casi cruel. _"Qué he hecho"_

–Tú no eres Regina.- la Reina rio. Emma se levantó de golpe intentando taparse con su camiseta.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- la morena sin asomo de pudor, se recostó contra el suelo.

–Para enseñarle a Regina una valiosa lección.- la rubia se quedó muda con los ojos como platos. –Oh sí, me he asegurado de que viera absolutamente todo.- La Sheriff tartamudeó

–E-e-eres un monstruo.- la reina hizo chasquear sus dedos y su ropa apareció en torno a ella.

–Ahora Regina, lo sabe, el amor siempre duele y tú siempre vas a fallarla.- Emma bullía de la cólera.

–Eso no es cierto, no podía saberlo. Yo no…- La morena sonrió.

–Oh, claro que podías, hubiera bastado con que me hubieras mirado a los ojos antes de arrancarme la ropa interior. Esa efusividad suya es un muy mal hábito señorita Swan.- Emma estaba asqueada, acababa de acostarse con la mujer que llevaba semanas torturando a Regina. Se vistió ante la mirada divertida de la Reina Malvada.

–Me las pagarás maldita bruja.- ella hizo un saludo militar.

–Cuando usted quiera señorita Swan, también estoy abierta a una segunda ronda.- Emma huyó allí roja como un tomate. La reina se rio para sí misma, su corazón volvía a estar bajo la protección de esa poderosa muralla que había construido hacía muchos años a base de frialdad y maldad.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Bueno antes que nada este capítulo es bastante más corto de lo habitual. También os dejo una advertencia, hasta que no haya 15 reviews no voy a subir el siguiente capítulo. Posiblemente sea igual en los siguientes, así que comentadme que os parece o que créeis que va a pasar. Si créeis que las cosas se van a solucionar entre nuestras chicas o no. Un besi piñil a todas/os/es.**

Regina había asistido en vivo y en directo a la maravillosa aventura sexual entre la Salvadora y su malvado clon. En un principio cuando la Reina le había contado su plan se había reído de ella. Emma no caería en un truco tan tonto. Sin embargo se había abalanzado sobre su majestad, sin prácticamente ni mirarla a los ojos. ¿Cómo no había sido capaz de notar la diferencia? Ella y la reina solo se parecían físicamente, acaso Emma no había notado la violencia, el odio, la maldad que rezumaba aquella mujer por los poros de su piel.

Había visto a Emma gemirle al oído, derretirse bajo sus caricias, entregarse como la mejor de las amantes a su cuerpo. Había estado tan ciega, pensaba que Emma la quería, pero resultaba que no era más que un cuerpo del que alimentarse, del que disfrutar y luego desechar. Ella nunca había tenido intención de abandonar a Garfio, Regina solo era un entretenimiento para la Sheriff una aventura, nada más.

Lo que menos soportaba era saber que había estado soportando estoica todas las torturas y el dolor que le infringía su malvado ser para absolutamente nada. Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida. Pensaba que durante aquellos años Emma y ella habían construido una relación de forma velada y sin contacto alguno, pero una relación, basada en el respeto y el cariño mutuo. Pero resultaba que era la única que creía aquello.

La reina se materializó en su cuarto. La observó cómo quien mira a un tigre enjaulado. Regina quería enfadarse con ella, pero no podía. ¿Qué sentido tenía enfadarse consigo misma? Ella solo había querido abrirle los ojos, cierto de una forma brutal. Pero nunca se había caracterizado por hacer las cosas de forma sutil y delicada.

–El amor es una debilidad, Regina, siempre lo has sabido.- la miró con una expresión indescifrable.

-¿Ahora qué?- la reina se encogió de hombros un gesto poco habitual en ella y nada regio.

–No tenemos más motivos para pelearnos, ella no te ama. No tiene sentido que luchemos entre nosotras.- la otra asintió, tenía razón no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué resistirse? ¿Por qué ser una heroína? ¿Qué había conseguido con todo aquello? ¿Una familia? Si es cierto Blanca y David eran agradables, pero se limitaban a tolerarla cierto cariño y nada más.

Emma y Henry eran su familia, pero con condiciones. Nunca habían aceptado del todo su naturaleza por eso se había separado de su peor versión. Tomó una decisión.

–No, no tiene sentido que luchemos entre nosotras.- Ambas permanecieron con gesto frío, sin embargo por dentro la Reina estaba exultante había ganado a la estúpida Sheriff. Regina por otro lado, lloraba internamente por el amor que había perdido y nunca lograría recuperar.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Hola a todos, como ya comenté en el anterior capítulo, no iba a actualizar hasta las 15 reviews. Por otro lado siempre actualizo en torno a las 23:00 horas de España (normalmente, a veces hago una excepción). Así que aquí tenéis vuestro capítulo, es muy cortito, pero a mi entender bastante importante. Voy a aplicar la misma regla para el siguiente capítulo, hasta las 20 reviews, no actualizaré. Sin embargo os aviso que me voy mañana de viaje por una semana y aunque espero poder actualizar, no puedo prometer hacerlo. Un abrazo piñil a todas y a leer.**

Emma seguía dando vueltas por el bosque como un gato encerrado. ¿Qué había hecho? Como no se había dado cuenta de la diferencia. Se había follado a la Reina Malvada y lo que era peor lo había disfrutado. Como había estado tan ciega para no darse cuenta de que aquella no era Regina. Dios mío, y Regina lo había visto todo. Nunca la perdonaría y no le extrañaba.

Es cierto que la Reina y su amada eran físicamente idénticas, pero no tenían nada que ver psicológicamente la una con la otra. Regina era dulce y la reina era cruel. Regina no era una asesina, ni un psicópata, ni quería matar a sus padres. Sin embargo ella se había enamorado de Regina cuando aún existía la Reina Malvada en su interior. Siempre le había gustado aquel lado salvaje, violento y peligroso de Regina. Había disfrutado jugando con la Alcaldesa es la versión menos asesina de la Reina Malvada. Le gustaba el desafío, la competición.

Pero aquello no estaba bien, enamorarse de Regina era confuso, pero defendible. Sin embargo enamorarse de la Reina Malvada era una completa locura. Aquella señora había intentado matar en numerosas ocasiones a sus padres, había exterminado pueblos enteros, arrasado ciudades a sangre y fuego. Sin embargo en su pervertida mente no podía evitar pensar en lo sexy que eran sus trajes y su mirada negra. En cómo le encantaría que la Reina la azotara hasta pedir clemencia. Estaba admitiendo ante sí misma que le ponía cachonda una asesina en serie. Emma se sentía enferma aquello no era adecuado ni aceptable.

Regina no se lo perdonaría, Henry no se lo perdonaría, eso por no hablar de sus padres. Aunque la Reina y Regina siempre habían sido las dos caras de la misma moneda la dulzura y el dolor, el amor y el odio. La Reina le parecía horrible, pero realmente no estaba enamorada de una Regina pura sin rastro alguno de maldad. Se dio cuenta de que no, amaba a la Regina completa.

La amaba con sus fallos, su pasado, sus errores. Igual que Regina había aceptado a Emma cuando era el Oscuro, con sus antecedentes criminales y habiendo abandonado a Henry. Ambas eran humanas y habían cometido errores, pero habían sabido redimirlos y encontrar la paz y el amor a pesar de ellos. No era correcto ni aceptable eliminar a la Reina Malvada de la faz de la tierra. La Reina Malvada había adoptado a Henry, se había sacrificado por él y había luchado por su hijo hasta la extenuación. Había protegido a su familia y todo aquello que quería. Si tan solo pudieran volver a ser una sola. Necesitaba hablar con Henry.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Hola a todas/os/es perdonad la tardanza por actualizar como ya os dije, me he ido de viaje y no te tenido tiempo para poder actualizar cuando os prometi. Muuchisimas gracias por todas las reviews, me ha hecho muchisima ilusion leerlas y saber que pensabais de nuestras chicas. Este es en principio el penultimo capitulo, aunque si la respuesta es buena. Puede que haga algun capitulo extra, un especial o algo asi. Como es el penultimo capitulo y ademas estoy de viaje me encantaria que petarais las reviews como la ultima vez. Os prometo actualizar cuando pueda. Un abrazo a todas/es/os**

Emma se acercó hasta el colegio.

–Pss chaval.- Henry se encontró a su madre haciendo una actuación propia de una ladrona en lugar de una madre.

-¿Mamá?- Emma tiró de él.

–Shhh, disimula.- el chico estaba desconcertado porque su madre se comportaba como si estuviera haciendo algo horrible. Tiro de él hasta llevarlo a una esquina apartada.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?- miró hacia ambos lados.

–Necesito hablar contigo, sobre la Reina Malvada.- Henry abrió los ojos sorprendido, llevaba días pensando en la peor versión de su madre. Preguntándose si era realmente tan malvada y ahora Emma le venía con esas.

–Quería saber tu opinión sobre ella, sinceramente y sin censura.- ¿estaba pidiéndole su madre que se sincerara sobre el enemigo público número uno?

–No creo que sea tan mala.- Emma le miró sorprendida pensaba que iba que tener que convencer a Henry de aquello, no escucharlo de sus propios labios.

-¿En serio?- el chico asintió.

–Puede que lo fuera en el pasado, pero han pasado muchas cosas. No creo que haya sido una buena idea que mamá se haya dividido. No creo que separar tu personalidad en blanco y negro sea tan sencillo; quiero decir la Reina ha hecho cosas horribles. Pero también fue capaz de adoptarme y quererme. Es cierto que era una madre un poco agobiante y tóxica, pero siempre quiso tenerme a su lado, aunque fuera a la fuerza. Se le da fatal querer a la gente, pero no hay duda de que lo hace.-

Emma se quedó boquiabierta, no podía creer que su hijo pensara exactamente lo mismo que ella. Aquello era un rayo de esperanza para su familia

-¿Crees que es posible que Regina y ella accedan a volver a unirse?- Esta vez le toco a Henry sorprenderse llevaba semanas pensando que aquella sería la solución a todos sus problemas, pero no se había atrevido a verbalizarlo temiendo la reacción de su otra madre y del resto de la familia.

-¿Quieres que lo hagan?- Emma puso una mano sobre su hombro.

–Creo que es lo mejor para todos, nos guste o no la Reina forma parte de Regina y tiene, tenemos que aprender a aceptarlo.- Henry abrazó a su madre, suponía que sus abuelos no lo verían de la misma forma. Pero su madre era Regina al completo no solo la parte buena y luminosa de ella. Saber que contaba con el apoyo de su otra madre, era un alivio para él

-¿Quizás deberíamos proponérselo?- Desde la espalda de su hijo, puso cara de pánico. No podía dejar que Henry fuera a hablar con ellas, sería demasiado embarazoso, sabía que Regina no la abroncaría delante de la Reina. Pero no podía decir lo mismo de la otra.

–De acuerdo chico, pero déjame que yo me ocupe.-


	16. Capítulo 16

**Hola a todas llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar y en parte es porque bueno la ausencia de feedback quita ligeramente las ganas. De todas formas como no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias aquí tenéis la última parte del fanfic. Un saludo a todas y ahora a leer.**

* * *

Debía estar loca por haberle pedido a Henry hacer aquello. Completamente loca. " _Como un cencerro, Emma Swan"._ No sabía quién le daba más miedo si Regina o la Reina Malvada. Se aferraba a la botella de vino blanco como si fuera un salvavidas, quizás si emborracha a ambas no la reducirían a cenizas. Respiró hondo varias veces y pulsó el botón del timbre.

Regina o al menos creía que era Regina, abrió la puerta. Tenía buen aspecto, la miró con un mohín de hastío.

-¿Qué quiere señorita Swan?- intentó buscar las palabas, era Regina o era la Reina, dios mío aquello era tan confuso.

–Yo mmmm bueno quería hablar con Regina y mmm….- _"Maldito cerebro por el amor de Dios, funciona"_. No sabía ni como explicarse aquello iba de mal en peor.

–Está hablando con Regina, señorita Swan, aunque ya ha dejado más que claro que no es capaz de diferenciarnos.- tocada y hundida.

–Yo, bueno… en realidad quería hablar con las dos, esto mm puedo pasar. HE TRAIDO VINO.- alzó la botella como si se tratara de una bandera blanca. La reina asomó la cabeza por encima del hombro de Regina con una sonrisa de tiburón.

–Qué detalle, señorita Swan. Venga Reg déjala pasar. Será divertido.- La morena tenía cara de haber asistido a entierros más entretenidos. Se sentaron en el salón Regina y la Reina cada una en un extremo del sofá y una muy cortada Emma en el sillón al lado de Regina.

–Yo esto, quería empezar por disculparme, yo Regina, no sabía que era ella. De verdad, lo siento muchísimo, no quería hacerte daño.- La reina estaba disfrutando aquello.

–Para sentirlo tanto, lo disfrutaste de lo lindo, señorita Swan. Supongo que en realidad te daba igual a que morena tirarte. Total no somos más que un entretenimiento para ti.- Emma sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada, Regina pensaba que no la quería.

-¿QUÉ? No, nada de eso. Regina yo…- Hizo amago de cogerle la mano, pero a medio camino se dio cuenta de que estaba fuera de lugar, a parte tenía los brazos cruzados. Cogió aire y respiró un par de veces antes de proseguir.

–Regina, te equivocas punto por punto. No eres un entretenimiento. Te quiero más de lo que he querido nunca a nadie. Es solo qué, te quiero entera. Os quiero a las dos.- Miró a la reina, que la miraba sorprendida. La maldita Sheriff acababa de decirle que la quería. Emma separó los brazos de Regina y le agarró la mano intentando transmitirle todo lo que sentía.

–Esto ha sido una cagada, Regina, no me enamoré de ti porque fueras un ser perfecto hecho de luz. Me enamoré de ti con tus luces y sombras, con tus errores y tu pasado. Me enamoré de todo tu ser.- Señaló a la reina.

–Ella es parte de ti, si es cierto que es cruel y me siento fatal por haberme acostado con ella sobre todo después de todo el daño que te ha causado. Pero, estoy tan enamorada de ella como de ti.- La reina la fusiló con la mirada.

–Señorita Swan, ¿es esta una burda estrategia para montarse un trío con nosotras?- Emma palideció de pronto ante la imagen de dos Reginas desnudas a su disposición. Sacudió la cabeza. No, tenía que concentrarse. Se arrodilló junto a ellas.

–No, es mi forma de deciros que os quiero a ambas.- Miró a Regina.

-¿Sabes por qué no supe que no eras tú? Porque aunque no lo admitiría ni en cien años ella.- dijo señalando a la Reina.

–Ella, también está enamorada de mí, igual que tú, por eso no supe ni pude distinguiros.- La reina se levantó furibunda.

–Como se atreve, confunde disfrutar de un buen sexo con amor, Swan.- Emma se levantó poniéndose a su altura y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

–Cuando estabas sobre mi pecho, apoyada como un gatito, me miraste y no había maldad ni venganza ni crueldad ni nada en tus ojos, solo amor Regina. Puedes mentirte a ti misma todo lo que quieras, pero tengo razón.- Miró a la otra Regina buscando aprobación. Regina la miró cansada, suponía que tenía razón.

Emma y ella se querían desde mucho antes de que ella se hubiera vuelto un ser de luz y una heroína. Esa tensión inicial, seguida de ese impertinente deseo de creer en ella que su propia madre se encargó de deshacer. Era amor, siempre lo había sido. Tomó la mano que le ofrecía Emma y la abrazó. Tomadas de la cintura miraron a la tercera en discordia. La Reina malvada miró la otra mano que le tendía Emma.

¿Qué clase de trampa cruel era aquella? Algún jueguito sucio de la señorita Swan quizás, realmente la quería y aceptaba como era. Nadie nunca había admitido querer a la Reina Malvada y en el fondo de su oscuro corazón era lo que siempre había deseado. Alzó la mano vacilante, cruzó la mirada con su otra mitad. Asintió en silencio, se merecían aquello, aquella felicidad. Las tres se fundieron en un abrazo.

Regina besó a Emma, mientras esta apretaba la cintura de la Reina quien se separó de Regina y miró a su majestad como pidiendo permiso. Se acercó lentamente a sus labios, la Reina la miro asustada. Regina le apretó la mano, dándole ánimos para atreverse a hacer lo que llevaba esperando años a recibir un beso de amor verdadero. Emma rompió la distancia y besó a la Reina Malvada. No pudo evitarlo soltó a Regina y echó los brazos al cuello de la Sheriff. Regina las observó desde cerca. Aquello era extrañamente bello. Sintió una pequeña descarga eléctrica y un tirón. De repente se encontró mirando a los ojos de una sorprendida Emma, miró hacia abajo y vio su escote atrapado en un ajustado corpiño.

-¿Regina?- se miró a sí misma, se giró y miró el espejo. Notó a la Reina en su interior a su lado o era ella quien estaba en el interior en el interior de la Reina.

–Sí, Emma, soy yo otra vez.-

FIN.


End file.
